


Wait 'til our moms find out

by oonajosefina



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonajosefina/pseuds/oonajosefina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry have been best friends since they were kids and, well, oops.</p><p>Extremely tired, not beta'd, sorry babes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sigh. ”Yes, mam, what’s it now?” Niall got up from his bed and opened his door, now facing his mother who was standing outside it. “Oh nothing, just please keep the weird noises down. What exactly are you two even doing?” Niall rolled his eyes before simply saying “Playing” and then slamming the door shut.

Once back in his room Niall threw himself onto his bed next to his best friend, who was smirking. “Did we freak her out again?” Harry asked and was answered with a nod and a chuckle. “’T was the third time today, wasn’t it?” Harry answered Niall’s question with letting out a louder laugh and then grabbing his controller again. In no time the boys were back to their usual, exaggeratedly vocal game of FIFA.

In the kitchen Niall’s mother rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself. The two boys had been inseparable ever since that one time in the ER. They had both been seven years old. Harry had broken his index finger after a llama from the zoo had bitten it, and Niall had a bleeding cut on his temple from falling down from a tree. They had sat down next to each other in the waiting room and started telling about their injuries, and had clicked right away. Not a single day had passed without the boys seeing one another since then.

 “Utter monkeys, always been and probably always will be…” She thought to herself as she heard the vivid and somewhat ambiguous noises from her youngest son’s bedroom. She had always been happy that her son had such a wonderful best friend, but for a while she had been suspecting there to be something more between the two boys.

Not a real relationship, maybe, but it was as if they were connected with a magnet or something. Always completing each other’s sentences, looking at each other before answering any question like asking for permission. They spoke without words, always knowing what the other boy had in mind. It definitely had to be something more than just a regular friendship. But the boys stayed strict.

“No, mum, he’s my bestest friend ever, not my _boyfriend_!” Harry had exclaimed to his mother when she had confronted him about Niall. The reaction was always the same; no matter how subtle the question was. So, the mothers had to stay quiet and keep their thoughts (and hopes) between themselves, jokingly talking about their sons falling for each other.

 

“Haz…” They had stopped playing a while ago, and were lying on the bed, both facing the ceiling. Both boys were tired and just thinking about nothing and everything at the same time, like one does when extremely tired and the slightest bit bored.

“Yeah?” The curly-haired boy’s word was more of a whisper. “How long have we known?” Niall’s voice was quiet and thoughtful, as if he hadn’t really even meant to speak the question out loud, like it had just slipped. “Wha’? Each other?” Harry’s words slurred out, him being too lazy to even open his mouth properly. “Dunno. How old are we now?” he asked before answering himself “Oh eighteen… So… That makes it... Eleven years, doesn’t it?” Niall nodded, drawn back to his thoughts before Harry interrupted them.

“Why’d you ask?” Niall shrugged the best he could while lying on his back. “Dunno. Just thinkin’” he sighed a little before continuing. “And it’s been what? Two years since you came out as bi, right?” His voice was louder and clearer now. Harry lifted his eyebrows at the question but answered anyway with a short “yeah.”

Niall was lost in thought again, thinking about all of his best friend’s former girlfriends and boyfriends and one night stands coming and going during the past four or so years, while he himself had been together with a boy from the “Artsy people’s school” like Harry used to call it. They were over now though, had been broken up for a good month now. The break-up hadn’t got the best of Niall, because he had seen it coming for a long time already. They had finally agreed to be “just friends”, which had lasted for a while but soon got awkward and the boys were hardly keeping contact anymore.

Niall had never admitted this, probably not even to himself, but he had become happy when Harry’s latest relationship with a girl from their class had ended. Or well, the ones before that as well… It’s not like he had been jealous… Right? Niall stopped the thought before letting it take over his brain. No, no way. He was not jealous over his best friend of more than ten years.

Of course there were rumours about the two boys, since Niall was openly gay and Harry openly bisexual and the boys always spending time together, but the boys just laughed it off.

“What’re you thinking ‘bout?” Harry had his eyes on his slightly older friend who had zoned out. The blonde blushed slightly and let out the tiniest of smiles. “Oh, you know, mortgages and insurances and shite.” He smiled absentmindedly and let out an inaudible chuckle as his friend playfully smacked his chest, but then leaving the hand there; lying relaxed on Niall’s torso. Niall was about to answer before he took a sharp breath, realizing how small the distance between himself and his best mate was.

He blushed even more, causing Harry to smirk and lift his eyebrows questioningly. “Nothing, nothing really. ‘S okay, Harry.” he said reassuringly, knowing that Harry would know he was lying. Harry rolled onto his side, keeping his hand on Niall’s chest but now being able to look at his flushed friend a little closer.  “You sure?” Niall nodded, so Harry let it go.

It was hard to get Niall to open up. Harry had tried, and tried time after time, but Niall was stubborn. Of course there were no secrets between them, but there were times when Niall would zone out, just like he had now, and wouldn’t let Harry know what the matter was. That annoyed Harry, but he was sure that Niall would tell him if it was anything serious. Still, he always felt the same disappointment when his friend would give him the same “it’s okay” all over again.

Harry slid his arm around Niall and pulled him closer, snuggling his head to the nape of the blonde boy’s neck. This was something they had been doing ever since their first ever sleepover, and would probably continue doing until the day one of them would die. Niall sighed, rolled over so that his back was touching Harry’s chest  and leaned against the younger lad, sighing and relaxing again.

This was the position where Niall’s mum found them an hour later when she had come to tell Harry his sister Gemma had come to pick him up. Both boys were asleep and snuggled close to each other, and she couldn’t help but smile lovingly at the sight. Since it was Friday night, she just switched off the lamp, closed the door and walked out to tell Gemma that Harry would be staying over that night. As per usual.

 

The next morning Harry woke up to Niall slapping his arm and mumbling “lemme go, you fuckface, I’m bloody starving…” He just smiled sleepily and pulled Niall even closer to him, causing the blonde to kick his shinbone with his heel. “Ow!” Harry winced and let go. “Bring me breakfast to bed, you cocknose.” He mumbled before rolling over, pulling the duvet off Niall and shutting his eyes again.  He could hear Niall mutter something that might have had something to do with shoving breakfast up someone’s bum as he stomped downstairs. With a sigh, Harry realized that there’d be no way Niall was bringing him food so he paddled to the living room downstairs, making enough noise so Niall would know where he was. He sat down on the sofa and switched on the TV.

In a little while Niall showed up carrying a tray with two bowls of cereal, two plates with toast and eggs and two cups of tea on it, set it onto the little table and sat down next to Harry. “There you go, your highness.” He said pointing at the meal and then grabbed a slice of bread without even caring about the plate and dug his teeth into it, throwing crumbs on the floor. Harry chuckled and mumbled his “cheers” before starting to eat as well.

The boys finished their breakfast in silence and after Harry had cleaned up after them, they decided to stay in and watch a film. It was another soppy and dramatic comedy with a lousy plot, and neither of the boys was really paying attention. All the time they either discussed the terrible-ness of the film or played with their phones, only following the film half-heartedly.

“Where’re your folks?” Harry asked after realizing it was oddly quiet in the house. “Oh, ma said they’re in London seeing our granny and they won’t be back until late if not even tomorrow.” After that a few more moments of silence passed.

They were snuggled pretty close together on the sofa now. Harry was resting his back against one armrest and Niall was sitting between his legs, half leaning on his chest and half on the back of the sofa. Harry’s arms were thrown around Niall, his fingers absentmindedly drawing little patterns on Niall’s arms.

“We look kinda couple-like, don’t you reckon?” Niall interrupted the silence, partly joking. Harry smirked and patted his arm. “We do, and I don’t mind.” His voice was soft, almost tender. Niall looked up to him over his shoulder, a bit surprised and shocked, mostly just doubtful. After looking at Harry who was staring at the TV blankly, he turned back to the telly himself and shrugged. “Well, guess it doesn’t matter as long as we both know what’s going on, right? And as long as it’s not cock-blocking me.” Niall said smirking. Harry’s fingers stopped for an instance, but he kept quiet and started stroking Niall again soon. The silence lasted for a bit longer before Harry spoke up.

“I think… I think I want it.” Harry was quiet and Niall saw his cheeks getting a little rosy out of the corner of his eye. “Want what?” Niall didn’t want to sound too eager, but was really having a hard time hiding it. “Oh, you know” Harry’s fingers stopped again, now slightly squeezing the older boy’s arms. “I wouldn’t mind being seen, you know, together.” He was quiet now and his voice cracked at “together”, but Niall was screaming on the inside. He decided to keep his cool though and asked “How come?”

“Just… I don’t want to be with anyone else… I don’t want _you_ to be with anyone else, Niall.” Niall looked up at him again, and his eyes were serious and somehow so unsure and he looked a bit scared. “Haz…” He started before trying to gather his thoughts together.  He felt Harry tense so he turned around awkwardly, lying on his side but being able to look straight at him.

”Harry, just...” Harry looked at Niall with eyes that looked almost desperate, pleading. ”You mean so much to me... I just don’t want to lose you, Haz.” He felt his eyes tearing up and swiftly wiped them with his thumb and looked at Harry again.

Harry looked Niall in the eye for a while before saying slowly and quietly, word by word ”I am in love with you, Niall” but then spluttering the rest. ”It’s fine if you don’t feel it, I mean I’ve been able to live with it for such a long time so I guess I can in the future too and please just don’t freak out or start hating me because I really cannot help it and you’re just all that matters, all that’s ever even mattered all along and  I just love you so much and I want to _be_ with you,”

His mouth shut with a smack as he realised he’d been rambling and then looked at Niall, part expecting, part hopeful and partly scared, like a deer in car headlights. Niall opened and closed his mouth a few times before being able to form words again.

”Harry?” He questioned quietly and stayed quiet until the younger boy’s eyes were on him again. ”I... I love you, Haz.”

For a moment both boys just stared at each other, every single emotion going through their eyes. Then Harry smacked his lips onto Niall’s and they were kissing, gently but chastily, Harry’s arms now around Niall’s waist and Niall’s hands in Harry’s soft curls. The kiss was over soon as Niall backed off and looked Harry in the eye with a serious look on his own face now.

”How long?” The words came out of Niall’s mouth almost inaudibly, but Harry knew what he wanted to know. ”Since... Since we were fifteen...” He blushed and looked down, so Niall gently took his chin between his thumb and index finger and lifted it up softly, so that Harry’s eyes were on his again and then pulls him in for a longer kiss, this time lingering and loving.

”I love you” Harry mumbled against Niall’s lips and he hums the answer into the kiss.

 

”Wait ’til our moms find out.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2
> 
> not beta'd
> 
> sorry for no smut, I couldn't destroy this with my terrible smut writing skills :D

Harry and Niall spent the morning watching (yes, this time _really_ watching) another film, cuddling together on the sofa. Niall’s parents were gone for the day and the house was empty apart from the boys. They had always been cuddling together like this, only this time it felt different. Niall was the first one to bring it up.

“This cuddling feels, ye know, different, right?” Harry looked away from the TV screen to meet Niall’s blue eyes and smirked. “Yeah, well, guess it’s since _now”_ he paused the sentence to peck the blonde boy’s lips quickly “we really _are_ a couple and don’t just look like one.”

Niall stared at Harry for a while eyes wide, forgetting to shut his mouth and was brought back to reality by Harry’s chuckle. “I mean, if you want to be that… A couple, I mean. But I think that’s what we are now, Ni.”

Niall gave Harry a small smile before nodding and saying “I’ve wanted it for such a long time, Haz” before pulling the brunette into a long, soft kiss.

After the film had ended Harry and Niall had decided to take a walk to the shop to buy supplies for dinner. The weather was pretty and warm, and the boys walked at a peaceful pace, stopping there and there for something silly and making complete fools out of themselves by playing in the park and jumping around in the heaps of leaves.

Right now they were lying in the sun on a small patch of grass in a park and smiling at each other like they were out of their minds. No words had been said during the past five or so minutes, but the boys had just been lost in thought staring at each other.

Harry cleared his throat quietly before he spoke. “You’re so cute.” Niall froze for a moment before looking at Harry intensively. “What?” Harry shrugged and smiled. “Just that. You’re cute.” Niall rolled his eyes before being quiet for a little while.

“We’re not going to have that honeymoon phase, you know.” Harry looked at him, not quite understanding what he was saying. “Oh you know, with the Facebook updates and meeting parents and that shite.” Niall thought of it for a second before continuing. “We do have to tell our parents, though. And that’ll be quite the show.”

Harry let out a small laugh but continued in a more serious tone. “I do get to tell you you’re cute, though, right?” “Depends.” Harry raised an eyebrow, waiting for Niall to go on. “How long have you thought of me as cute?” Harry pretended to ponder the question for a while, with a thoughtful look on his face and stroking his jaw with his finger. “Since we were thirteen.”

Niall chuckled and smacked Harry’s arm playfully. “No seriously though, how long?” “That’s true I swear!” Niall stopped all of a sudden and nearly had tears glistening in his eyes. “Really?” His voice was small and soft now, filled with emotion. “Yeah. I just didn’t think of it as, you know… As a crush or falling in love or anything. I’ve just always been way fond of you, Ni. Until a few years back, obviously…”

Harry’s voice was merely a whisper, shaking and emotional. Niall rolled over so that he was now straddling Harry’s waist with his arms and whispered “It’s just always been you, Haz.” Then he leaned in and kissed Harry with as much passion as he possibly could and Harry kissed back with the exact same force. When he finally pulled back, Harry’s words were just a breath. “It’s always been you, Niall, and always will be.”

They lay there on the ground, cuddling for a few more minutes until Harry urged them to get up. “We should go see my mum before we go to the shop and back to yours, don’t you think?” Niall nodded, and hand in hand they started making their way to Harry’s.

When they enter through the front door and shout their hellos, there was a familiar response from the living room. Harry’s mum and stepdad were there watching TV, lounging on the sofa casually. Harry didn’t let go of Niall’s hand as he led him in.

The boys felt uneasy, especially when neither of the parents really paid attention to the fact that they were, indeed, holding hands. “Mum, Robin, we need to tell you something big” Harry started, and the adults looked up, not really showing any interest. “What is it, love?” Harry squirmed a little before blurting out the words “We’re together together with Niall.”

For a moment Harry thought that his mum was angry, but then, as turned out, she was simply not shocked to any degree. “Okay. And what was the big news you had? Getting married?” “Mum!!!” Harry shouted, shocked about his mother’s reaction. “You’re supposed to be all ‘Ooh, how lovely, please treat my little Harry right’ now! What’s wrong with you?”

Anne was simply laughing now and even Robin chuckled a little. “Haz, dear, we thought you two were a couple already two years ago, and ever since you’ve been denying it, we’ve just been waiting for you to realise that you two were made for each other.”

Harry and Niall were both blushing now and Anne and Robin were holding back their laughs. Just as if it hadn’t been enough, in stomps Harry’s big sister Gemma. “Oh, Gemma, you owe me twenty.” Robin said casually, and Gemma turned to look at her brother and his former best friend, now boyfriend. “No bloody way! You two weren’t supposed to come out to each other until November!!!” Harry let out a confused laugh whereas Niall was only able to stare.

Soon enough the situation calmed down and Harry’s family wished the boys (chuckling, but still) the best of luck and the boys finally got to the food shop and got their groceries.

When at Niall’s, they cooked dinner and ate it while watching yet another film and then simply cuddling on the sofa. They both wanted to be under the same blanket and as close together as possible, but it was hot so they ended up in only their boxers.

“’S nice” Niall’s voice wasn’t more than a whisper. “It is.” Harry placed a soft kiss onto Niall’s blonde locks as the blonde turned on his lap to place kisses to Harry’s bare chest. “I love you.” “I love you.” After that, they fell asleep.

“Niall, we’re home!” The shout woke Harry up from his sleep and he poked Niall until he was awake as well. “Hi, mum, dad!” Niall shouted back and sat up as his mother showed up in the living room doorway. “Oh, hi.” Harry could see Niall’s blush and felt how the blood crept onto his cheeks as well, leaving them bright pink. “Hi…”

Niall’s mum’s eyes flickered between Harry and Niall for a moment, before she called her husband to the room as well. “Do you think..?” She asked quietly, and smiled as Bobby nodded and patted her back. “Congratulations, lads, for finally realising.” Maura’s voice was loving and smiling, and the boys could feel their blushes getting even brighter.

“For what?” Niall spat, shooting his mum a shocked look. “Oh, I can see that you two are _finally_ together. Oh, I can’t wait to tell Anne…” Maura was already bouncing up and down a little and beaming as Bobby let out a chuckle. “We told already, actually.” Harry mentioned quietly before realising what he’d done.

“So you _are_ together! Oh Goodness, finally!!! You can’t believe how long we’ve been waiting, it’s felt like forever! Oh dear, finally…” Maura smiled at the boys lovingly as he walked over and kissed each on top of their heads and squeezed their shoulders lightly.

“Now, you know, I’d give you two the lecture about sex and protection and all that, but I think you’ve already done it all with each other so…” “Ew, mam, what the hell?!” Niall’s shout was oozing confusion and embarrassment, alongside with some disgust. “I’ve not slept with ‘at!” Maura’s expression was genuinely surprised at that, but she was able to keep her cool.

“Oh, I never thought you were _really_ that into the football game.” She stated as she stomped out of the living room, pulling her husband behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for so many hits and kudos, keep them coming, they make me happy <3xx


	3. Now that the mums know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was requested so I decided to see how it turns out.
> 
> I know that the ending is awkward but I just couldn't destroy this with my terrible smut writing :(

August seemed to pass by quickly. Harry and Niall had slowly but surely internalized and understood the fact that they really were a couple, which was something they had secretly been dreaming of for ages. Now that it was true, they found it hard to believe.Their families had teased them and their obliviousness about each other’s feelings for a while, but soon had let go and the boys knew that everybody was genuinely happy for them.

One day they were lounging on Niall's bed in his room as per usual.

“We should do something someday. You know, like go for dinner or something. It’d be fun.” “Yeah. It could be like a date. You know we never went on one anyway, so technically speaking we’re not even dating yet.” Harry chuckled before speaking again. “Yeah well, should we, like, break up until our first date or something?” His expression was careless and cheerful but Niall could see that something was worrying him.

“Of course not, silly. You’re my boyfriend and I’m yours, and we don’t need dates because we already know each other and especially because we’re cooler than anyone else.” Niall wanted to calm Harry down with his words and it seemed to work since Harry let out a quiet, relieved sigh. “Okay. Good. I wouldn’t want to break up anyway.”

“Oh Lord, please don’t tell me you actually thought we’d break up because of a date?” Niall tried his best to hide his amusement but he could tell that Harry knew he had trouble holding back his laugh. Harry growled embarrassedly and rolled onto his stomach to be able to hide his blushing face against Niall’s chest. Niall let out a quiet and sympathetic laugh and stroked Harry’s back reassuringly.

“It’s alright, babe, I was just teasing. I’ll take you on a date if you want that.” Harry looked up, the fading blush still visible on his cheeks and smiled shyly. “Would you?” “Of course. It’d be perfect. We could make it proper romantic, like champagne and then a night at a hotel or something.”

At that, Niall shut his mouth. He knew what a night at a hotel sounded like, and he knew what Harry thought he meant with it, and looked down, suddenly feeling a tad awkward.

They hadn’t had sex, not any kind of sex, really. Of course they had been making out, even in nothing but their underwear, but they had never gone any further than slowly grinding their hips together, always stopping the second someone got too excited. This was the first time either one of them had even brought the whole issue up.

Struggling to find the words to say, Niall cleared his throat and spoke. “I mean… It doesn’t have to mean that, you know. We can always go to our own homes or come to mine or yours… Or get the room anyway, it doesn’t have to mean, you know, that things would happen or anything, right?”

Harry looked down at his fidgeting hands a bit uneasily until he turned to look at Niall again and whispered “Yeah. We should get the room.” His eyes where shining and there was a little shy smile on his lips as he spoke.

“I think I’m… I mean, if you want… We could take it a bit further, soon. If it’s alright with you, I mean, I don’t want to push you.” “Shh, Curly.” Niall interrupted Harry’s rambling and smiled reassuringly. “’S okay. I’m alright with it - you’re not pushing me anywhere.” Harry was still looking cautious so Niall said “It’s fine” and pressed a soft kiss onto Harry’s curls.

They left the whole conversation to that, and neither of them really brought it up again. Niall kept thinking about it, though, and planning their first time and their first date. He was feeling very nervous, but in a good way. He knew, that whatever the date was like, whatever their first time would be like, Harry would still love him. He had loved him in one way or another for the past eleven years, so how could he stop?

Harry was feeling rather nervous about the upcoming date as well, but he was also looking forward to it. He wanted the first time with Niall to be special and memorable for the boy he was so fond of, and wanted to prove that he could take care of him in every way possible. A wide grin took over his face every time he thought that Niall, _his_ Niall, would finally be there for only him to please and caress.

 

Finally, after what had seemed like an eternity, it was the day of their first date. Niall woke up with a smile. He had planned everything ready while Harry had no clue of his plans - Niall had only told him to be ready at six in the evening and he would come and pick him up.

At five o’clock Harry was walking around in his room, hands sweating nervously. He kept telling himself that there was nothing to worry about – he had known Niall for ages and there was not one thing that could go wrong, and even if there was, they would always be able to laugh it off. Still, he was worried out of his mind.

“Fuuuck…” He groaned to himself, having trouble even deciding what to wear. With the help of his giggling and constantly guffawing sister he finally ended up with the only pair of black skinny jeans he had with _out_ holes in them, a white dress shirt and a black blazer. Gemma smiled contentedly at the sight in front of her and laughed at Harry who was bouncing on his toes, nervous and fidgety.

“Harry, I don’t even know why you’re like that. I mean, it’s _Niall_ for crying out loud!” Harry just looked at her like she had lost her mind. “I know, Gem but it’s still a first date! And it’s a date with someone I truly, really, one hundred per cent care about and I just don’t want to mess it up by wearing the wrong clothes or, I don’t know, fucking everything up somehow.”

“Just relax, Harold! You know it’s going to be all good. And, besides, I happen to know where he’s taking you and you look perfect for his plans.” Harry’s eyes lit up and he looked at his sister demandingly. “You know? He told you? Oh that bloody little bastard… Gemma, please tell me where we’re going, I’m begging you, I’ve been dying to know and he won’t tell _one thing_!” Gemma just smiled secretively and shook her head. “There’s no way I’m telling you, brother darling. You’ll find out in…” Gemma glanced at her watch before continuing “In ten minutes exactly.”

Harry took a deep breath and sat down on his bed, and Gemma hopped next to him and threw her arm around his broad shoulders. “You’ll do fine. He loves you, he really does. Don’t worry.” Harry sighed and turned to catch Gemma’s eyes. “You think so?” “I know so.”

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and their mother looked in saying “He’s here, Haz, time to go.” She took a look at her son, examining him from head to toe. “You look stunning, sweetie” she said softly as Harry got up and straightened his shirt, taking one more look in the mirror. “Thanks mum.” Harry seemed to finally relax a little and smiled at his sister and mother before pulling his black leather shoes on and walking to the front door.

Gripping the door handle he turned around once more to give his mother a tight hug. “Go get ‘em” Gemma said cheekily as she ruffled Harry’s hair and smiled at him encouragingly. “Thanks for help, Gem. Love you both.” Harry said with a smile and walked out of the door.

Outside there was Niall smiling enthusiastically, standing next to a taxi that was parked in the driveway. “Look at you” he hummed as he pulled Harry in for a hug and a chaste kiss on the lips, and then opened the door and helped him get into the car. Then he hopped into the backseat as well, sliding easily right next to Harry and placed one hand onto the taller boy’s thigh.

“You excited?” Niall was clearly very eager about the date himself, and smiled excitedly at Harry who nodded. “Very. Can’t wait to see what you’ve planned for our _first date_ ” he emphasized the last two words and smiled lightly. Niall winked and smiled mischievously before pecking Harry’s cheek. “It’s going to be perfect. I’m just really nervous. Tell me if you don’t like something, will you?” Harry just nodded and smiled reassuringly. “Nothing’s wrong as long as I’ve got you.” Harry chuckled at how cheesy his words were and leaned in for another quick kiss. “And you look amazing, Niall.” “So do you, babe.”

Soon enough the taxi came to a stop in front of a fancy looking restaurant and Niall thanked the driver, not minding Harry’s confused look when he noticed that Niall didn’t pay for the ride. “Have fun, lads!” the driver wished and smiled, as the boys mumbled their thank yous and got out of the car. Niall got out first and held his hand out for Harry, who gladly took it and stood up as well, grinning at the shorter boy.

Niall led him inside the restaurant, and the head waiter showed them the way to the table which was reserved for them. Niall pulled the chair out for Harry and he sat down, taking a look around him. The restaurant wasn’t big; only about ten tables, each of them fairly distant from each other. It wasn’t really crowded either, just two older couples and one lonely looking businessman in addition to Harry and Niall.

A waitress showed up in just a few seconds after Niall had sat down, introduced herself and filled the glasses with the bottle of wine she was carrying. Harry felt a little confused, not having ordered anything. Niall noticed the expression on his face and explained. “It’s all arranged already. We’re having the house menu which is like a three-course dinner and includes the wine as well.” Harry smiled.

“It really is perfect, Ni. Thanks so much. My turn next time” Harry said quietly as they were served their main courses.  Niall’s cheeks blushed almost imperceptibly and looked at Harry. “You have no idea how terrified I’ve been, though. Like, what if you’d hate this and all that. I’m so happy you like it, seriously Hazza.” Despite the shyness in Niall’s smile, it was genuine and Harry saw his eyes shine bright of joy and excitement, alongside with something… What? Love or adoration, maybe. Harry smirked and leaned towards him.

“I’d be happy anywhere with you, love” he murmured and pecked Niall’s surprised lips swiftly. “God, we’re cheesy as fuck.” Harry guffawed at Niall’s words but had to agree. “You’re right. The food’s brilliant by the way. I don’t even want to know what you had to pay to get us here.”

Niall blushed and took a deep breath as Harry looked at him expectantly. “Well, um… I took a few shifts here, you know, doing the dishes and wiping the tables and so on…” Surprise took over Harry and he stared at Niall for a while, with his jaw nearly hitting the table. “You serious? Oh bloody hell, Niall, you didn’t need to… I’m serious when I say that I’m happy to go on a date with you even if it’s at McDonald’s and you know it!” “I know, just… I wanted to, okay? I want this to be perfect. Even though this really is cheesy as heck, I wanted to bring you here.” Harry smiled and nodded and gave Niall one more quick kiss before getting back to his food again.

When they had finished their dessert as well, Niall got up and grabbed Harry’s hand. He thanked the waitress and the head waiter as they walked out, and there was the same taxi waiting outside the restaurant. The boys got back into the car, and with a greeting the driver took off and started driving again.

“How does he know where we’re going?” Harry asked feeling properly puzzled. “Oh, I arranged it all beforehand.” “Of course you did. You’re setting the standards pretty high, you know. It’s gonna be hard for me to beat this super-date you’ve planned.” “Oh, and besides, it’s getting better.” Niall winked and Harry’s stomach was twitching in excitement and nervousness.

As the taxi pulled to stop in front of a hotel, one of the biggest and finest ones in town, Harry grabbed Niall’s hand. “You’ve got to be kidding, Ni. You can’t afford that place… Please don’t tell me you’ve been cleaning their toilets or something?” Niall chuckled at Harry’s slight panic and squeezed his hand soothingly. “No, don’t worry. I just took some off my savings and sold my old school books and those kinds of things. It’s all okay, babe.” Then they thanked the driver who winked as they got out of the car once more.

Harry waited in the huge lobby as Niall went to get the key to their room from the reception. Then Niall walked to him and grabbed his hand. “Good news.” “What?” “The room I’d booked for us had some kind of water damage in it, so we’re getting the royal suite for tonight.” Niall’s eyes were shining as he spoke, and Harry felt how his cheeks started getting rosy pink. Harry smiled and followed Niall who started walking towards the elevators.

As they reached the top floor, Harry felt like the butterflies in his stomach were all on Speed. He was blushing and his palms were starting to get sweaty, but he knew that Niall was just as nervous as him, which thankfully calmed him down. Niall was beaming as they got out of the lift and walked into the suite.

The room was huge. There was a large white sofa, spacious enough for about ten people, in one corner with a coffee table and a matching, large and fluffy carpet. The TV was gigantic and was hanging off the wall like a painting.

One wall had a door to what seemed to be the bathroom and a bigger door to a small but practical kitchen. The wall at the back of the room was completely made out of glass and the view reached over the whole town. The wall opposite to the kitchen had another large door in it, and walking through it the boys found the bedroom.

The bedroom had a few modern paintings on its walls, a fitted carpet and a huge closet covering one whole wall. In all its glory in the middle of the room was a king-sized bed with a dozen pillows and two lovely, soft looking duvets on it.

 

“Wow.” Harry breathed out and let go of Niall’s had to take off his blazer. “It’s perfect Niall… Thought it would really have been perfect if we’d just gone to get BigMac’s and then head to mine for a game of BF or something, but this… This is even _more_  perfect. I can’t even describe I just… I love you Ni.” He turned to look at his boyfriend whose eyes were nearly tearing up.

“You have no clue how much it means to me that you like this. I love you, Haz.” Harry turned slowly to face Niall properly, lifted his hands and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him close. Not breaking the eye contact he leaned forward closer to Niall’s face and breathing in and out slowly.

“This is it.” With that, Niall attacked Harry’s lips and Harry replied instantly, their lips moving together passionately and heatedly, but still somehow soft and caring.

Niall’s hands found their way up to Harry’s curls and Harry pressed his tongue against Niall’s lower lip, causing the boy to sigh quietly into the kiss. Harry pulled Niall even closer to him and lifted him off the ground, partly dragging and partly walking him to the edge of the bed before leaning forward to lay him onto the bed on his back, breaking the kiss unwillingly.

As fast as he could, he toed off his shoes and saw Niall do the same to his and watched as he pulled off his blazer and tossed it onto the floor. Harry then climbed onto the bed, hovering over Niall who attached their lips together again, other arm supporting his torso off the bed and the other working in Harry’s hair, tugging and twisting.

Harry tugged at Niall’s shirt and pulled it off, trying to break the kiss for as short time as humanly possible. Then he gently pushed Niall downwards, guiding him to lie flat on the mattress. Niall was now able to slide both his hands down Harry’s side, reaching the hem of his shirt right above the buckle of his belt. The touch turned Harry on even more and he bucked his hips unintentionally.

“A little eager there?” Niall whispered against Harry’s lips and used the break in the kiss to tug Harry’s shirt off him. Harry hummed, not even embarrassed and rolled his hips against Niall’s with more force, catching his breath to hitch.

“Are you sure?” Harry breathed out as Niall started unbuckling his belt.  Niall didn’t answer but roughly unbuckled Harry’s belt and unbuttoned his jeans and started tugging them off. “Okay, then.” Harry’s voice was nothing louder than a sigh as he kicked off his jeans for the rest of the way.

 

Their first time together was exactly what they had hoped for and even more. It was not sex. It was making love, loving, everything like that. There was nothing rough or violent about it; it was only sweet and pure.

Hours later Harry was lying on his back, head rested on a pillow and one arm around Niall who was lying on his side right next to him, one leg straddling Harry’s and one arm on his chest. Niall’s fingers kept tracing little patterns on the skin, following the lines between Harry’s visible abs and ribs, circling around all the four nipples one at a time. Harry pressed his lips into Niall’s hair, kissing it and breathing in his scent at the same time.

 

Harry was in heaven. He looked at his boyfriend that he loved. He was finding it hard to believe that Niall was _finally_ all his and he was all Niall’s. He smiled into Niall’s blonde hair and pressed a soft kiss there before pulling his head back to rest on the pillow. Niall turned to look at him and beamed. “Hi” he breathed out. Harry chuckled. “Hey.”

Niall crawled upwards to press a gentle kiss onto Harry’s lips before whispering “I’m in love with my best friend. How cool’s that?” Smiling, Harry kissed him again and sighed “I love you.” Soon both of the boys were asleep, cuddled together on the bed like they had been ever since they were seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sooooo many hits, I never thought it'd be possible!  
> and please leave kudos/comment if you liked :)x


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is terrible. It doesn't even have plot, I just wanted to make it disgustingly fluffy. I might take it down, seriously I'm ashamed of how horrendous this is. Sorry, please don't hate me ;__;
> 
> Not even proof read, I didn't want to read it over again.

Soon the autumn had turned into winter and the winter turned to spring. It was a sunny Saturday in April, and Niall and Harry were walking in the park, hand in hand. It was empty, one elderly couple feeding breadcrumbs to the ducks by the pond and two little girls at the swings, laughing and singing happily. One could feel the summer coming soon yet it wasn’t warm yet. The sun was bright and high up in the sky and the trees were starting to grow their leaves again.

“Pretty, innit?” Harry started conversationally, just to say something. They didn’t really ever have awkward silences, but still sometimes they would get the feeling like something needed to be said. Niall only hummed at this, lost in thought himself. After a few moments of silence had passed, he slowly opened his mouth. “We should move in together.”

Harry was taken by surprised at first. Of course he had been thinking about, _hoping for_ this for a while already; he just didn’t want to push his boyfriend, his best friend, into anything. “I know.” “Do you think so too?” Niall spoke louder now; more clearly. Harry pulled at his hand as he stopped, wordlessly asking the blond to stop with him and turn to face him. “I think so, and moreover, I _want_ that, as long as it’s what you want, too.”

Niall leaned forward to place a soft peck onto Harry’s lips. “I went to see a flat three days ago. The owner said we could rent it. You’ll love it, and it’s that building right over there.” Niall had a sly, victorious smile on his face as he pointed towards an old block of flats on the other side of the road that went past the park.

“Oh you little… Let me guess that’s where we’re headed now as well?” Niall simply nodded with a triumphant smile and started marching towards the building, dragging Harry behind him.

 

The flat was perfect. Not the stainless, modern full package type of perfect; perfect for the boys. It was quite small, on top of a narrow staircase and behind a heavy wooden door. The first room was the compound living room/kitchen/dining area. In the corner there was a small table for a TV and a comfortable sofa next to the wall. The other corner was dominated by a small dining table with four wooden chairs around it, and along the wall at that end of the room were the kitchen counters with an oven and a stove, a sink and a large fridge.

On one wall there was an opening which led to the bedroom. The room was large, crowded with a king-size bed and two closets on each side of it.  Harry’s eyes were wide as he took in the flat; the flat that would be his to share with the boy he loved. Well, rented, but still his.

“D’ya like it?” Harry didn’t even need to answer Niall’s question, he simply turned to wrap one arm around Niall’s waist and kissed him gently but chastely. “I’ll take that as a yes” Niall mumbled against Harry’s lips and pulled a little backwards. “It’s gonna be our home, Haz.” Both of the boys had tears in their eyes as they smiled at each other fondly, every now and then taking a glance at the flat they would soon be calling home. “I love you so much, Niall, did I mention that already?” Harry’s voice was but a whisper, the jokingly tone not audible at all, but Niall still caught it and played along. “Yeah, I think you might have mentioned it once or twice.

 

A month passed, and in May Harry and Niall had moved into their own flat. Their parents were still supporting their living up so some measure, but to be able to pay the rent they both got jobs at the nearby café.

They made a few new friends at work; a trio of boys who lived not too far away and shared a flat. Two of them were together; the puppy-eyed, brown haired, ever so warmly smiling Liam and his exact opposite, dark, quiet and mysterious Zayn. They had been proper college sweethearts, friends since day one and together after a couple of months’ pining. The other bedroom in their flat was resided by Louis; a feather haired 23-year old with piercing blue eyes and a permanent, mischievous grin on his face (and Louis’ frequent one night stands).

Harry and Niall grew fond of the trio in a short time, and liked spending time with them. One day, they were all lounging in Niall and Harry’s living room, watching some action film. Harry and Niall shared the little sofa; spangled up together in a messy heap of limbs and Harry’s curly hair, Zayn and Liam were seated in the two armchairs, still holding hands and Louis was spread on the floor with his head rested against Niall’s legs.

“How long have you two been together?” Liam’s question was thoughtful. Harry felt confused first since he had thought Liam knew, but as turned out he didn’t, Harry looked at his boyfriend, waiting for back-up. “May now, innit?” Niall muttered under his breath, not really pointing the question to anyone but himself. Despite that, both Zayn and Harry mumbled out a quiet yes.

“That makes it… What? I can’t count, too big numbers.” Niall looked to Harry, who answered on Niall’s behalf. “It’ll be ten months in five days.” The surprise was obvious on Liam Zayn and Louis’ faces as they all turned to look at the couple. “Ten _months_? You sure it’s not ten _years_?” Louis tone was full of wonder, not believing what he had heard.

“Well, yeah… I mean, yes” Harry mumbled, confused as for why the others were so shocked. “But you seem like you’ve known forever, like the way you talk and know everything about each other and…”

Liam was interrupted mid-sentence by Niall, who explained “oh we’ve been best friends since we were like seven. But we we’ve been together since last August I think. Never been god with dates, me.”

Louis lifted his eyebrows approvingly as Liam and Zayn both nodded, understanding now. “You’re quite a match, you two though” Zayn said cooingly before his attention was drawn back to the television.

Harry spent the rest of the night with the boys staring at Niall. He felt so impossibly happy to have this boy for himself, and it was like everything was perfect. Every once in a while Niall would turn to look at him, and he would smile fondly, and then Niall would focus on the TV again. Harry’s thumb was playing at the hair on the back of Niall’s neck and the other hand was in the tight grip of Niall’s.

Later that night, when the boys had left, Niall and Harry were lying on their bed, cuddled up together. Harry was lying on his back with his arm around Niall’s shoulders, and Niall was on his side, one leg between Harry’s long legs, arm thrown over Harry’s broad chest and head rested on his shoulder. Both of the boys were in that certain state, somewhere between asleep and awake, thoughts wandering with no limits.

“Imagine if we’d have known…” Harry’s head turned to face Niall a bit better as the blond spoke. “Known what?” Harry’s voice was muffled as he was too lazy, too tired to even open his mouth properly. Niall shrugged almost unnoticeably before speaking. “You know… That we’d end up together… Like if we’d known it’d turn out like this already when we were, dunno, seven, or thirteen.”

Harry weighed Niall’s words for a minute before saying “Yeah… I don’t know. I think… I think what matters is, that we’re together now. And I’m not planning on ever leaving you. So you’re going to have to put up with me. Like, forever.” Harry’s eyes were tearing up as Niall rose to lean onto his elbows, his eyes glassy as well. “I think I’ll be fine with that” he whispered before kissing Harry’s lips softly once, twice, three times.

Niall left his lips lingering above Harry’s, just an inch away from the curly haired boy’s own. Their breaths were mingling together, eyes locked into each other’s, nearly too close to see clearly. That moment didn’t even need words; it was full of understanding, full of love. Both of the boys knew it was right, they knew the depth of their love; they knew this would be forever. As they were falling asleep, bodies twined together, they whispered sweet, meaningless words to each other, pressed swift kisses onto each other’s bodies and knew that their love would last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter to this; I can't see how the story would go on from here since they already have everything. Thanks for reading, feel free to send me prompts or requests :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you didn't hate all of it! Please let me know if you did/didn't like it and why, and send me prompts ( oonajosefiina.tumblr.com or @oonaparviainen on Twitter as well )
> 
> Might post a part 2 for this, if anyone's interested :)
> 
> Everytime someone comments or leaves kudos, a baby butterfly learns to fly


End file.
